EMBARAZO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU. La promesa de un evento bendito despierta preguntas nunca antes hechas. One-shot. TRADUCCIÓN. Un fic de Kristen Elizabeth!


**EMBARAZO**

(_In A Family Way_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Octubre, 204 DC

Colonia L1-2150

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Relena Peacecraft-Yuy levantó la mirada hacia el sol artificial que de cierta forma fallaba en iluminar todos los callejones de la colonia L1. La luz directa era muy brillante; retrocedió hacia una sombra para evitar su dolorosa mirada. El hombre a su lado notó el movimiento.

"Estás bien?" Heero Yuy miró con preocupación a su joven esposa.

Tomando su mano, ella asintió en respuesta. "Has descifrado dónde estamos?"

Con un silencioso suspiro, Heero miró el trozo de papel en su otra mano. "Esto es inútil," declaró. "Estamos en una maldita cacería de gansos."

Relena apretó su mano. Podía sentir su frustración; no era muy característico de él vocalizarlo. "Tal vez debamos regresar al hotel y descansar un poco. Comenzar frescos en la mañana."

Después de un momento de contemplación, Heero aceptó. "Te ves cansada, kirei."

"Gracias, querido," espetó ella. Su rabia se desvaneció rápidamente. "Lo siento… tienes razón. Estoy un poco cansada."

Heero llenó su mano con su mentón. "No tienes que venir conmigo todos los días, sabes. Sé que el doctor dijo que podías, pero si no te estás sintiendo bien para…"

Relena entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los retiró de su rostro. "Quiero estar aquí." Levantando su mentón, lo besó suavemente. "Necesito estar aquí por ti."

"Pero, qué hay de…"

Ella lo interrumpió con otro beso mientras tomaba su mano y la depositaba en su abdomen levemente redondeado. "Creo que el bebé está conmigo en esto."

"No puedo creer que ya estoy superado en número." Heero sacudió su cabeza, divertido.

Relena rió. Tomados de las manos, comenzaron a salir del sucio callejón. "Diría 'acostúmbrate' pero desde que definitivamente es una niña, está destinada a ser el angelito de papi. Te tendrá tan envuelta en su dedo meñique, que nunca tendré a nadie de mi lado. Entonces me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso."

"Suena aterrador," dijo Heero, honesto.

Su codo lo golpeó en sus costillas. "Estaba pensando en 'adorable'."

Habiendo alcanzado la calle principal, Heero levantó su mano para llamar un taxi. "No tengo que decirte que la idea de estar a merced de alguien que no puede sostener su cabeza es… atemorizante," murmuró Heero, casi muy por lo bajo para que lo escuchara.

Relena pensó por un segundo. "Eso es. Voy a enviarte con Duo y Hilde por una semana, antes de que el bebé nazca."

Heero la miró, incrédulo. "Por qué? Qué hice?"

"Si después de pasar una semana con sus hijos, no terminas con un poco de aprecio por la paternidad, entonces eres una causa perdida." Los ojos de Relena brillaron con burla.

"Hay un lado malo en ti, kirei."

"Y no lo olvides."

------

Relena despertó de su sueño. Aunque las cortinas del hotel habían estado cerradas, podía decir que el sol artificial de la colonia había sido apagado para la noche. Con esa pequeña luz filtrándose, se enfocó en la figura de su esposo al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio, su espalda doblada, rostro presionado en las pilas de mapas, recortes de periódicos y archivos oficiales que se esparcían frente a él… dormido. Su omnipresente portátil estaba abierto, pero apagado.

Acomodándose en las almohadas, Relena depositó una mano en su vientre. El conocimiento de que dentro de su cuerpo estaba un pequeña bebé que ella y Heero habían creado, la complacía completamente. Ansiosa anticipó el día cuando podría sentir patear al bebé. Prueba sólida de que en realidad estaba ahí, vivo y saludable.

En este momento, todo aún era tan nuevo. No sentía que le hubiese dado amplio tiempo para comprenderlo. Las noticias de su embarazo habían traído tantas cosas a sus vidas. No sólo la ansiedad de la recién descubierta responsabilidad, sino preguntas que nunca habían sido respondidas. Preguntas que nunca habían sido hechas. Preguntas que los habían traído aquí, a L1.

Relena cerró sus ojos, recordando

------

------

Julio, 204 DC

La Tierra

"Heero… estoy embarazada."

Ella observó mientras todo el color se drenaba del rostro de su esposo. "Estás… estás qué?"

Tomando un profundo respiro, repitió. "Estoy embarazada."

Sus ojos Prusia bajaron a su estómago, luego subieron para encontrar su mirada. "Pero… sólo hemos estado casados por…"

"Dos meses," suplió ella.

"Estás segura?" preguntó él después de un momento. "Digo… Por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido?"

"Tuve sospechas por una semana, pero no quería elevar mis esperanzas hasta que le hablé a Sally." Relena sonrió. "Hoy practicó unas cuantas pruebas… y es verdad. Vamos a tener un bebé en marzo."

Algo del shock pareció desvanecerse. Heero se le acercó y gentilmente pasó una mano por su largo cabello color miel. "Un bebé…" De repente, sus brazos rodearon sus hombros, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

"Entonces, estás feliz?" susurró ella en su cuello.

Él no respondió, sólo la abrazó más fuerte. Después de varios minutos, se separó. "Espera… dijiste que Sally lo sabe?"

"Bueno… ella hizo las pruebas, Heero."

"Y… si Sally sabe, entonces Noin sabe…"

Relena sonrió ante la mención de su cuñada. "Eso supongo."

"Si Noin sabe, entonces Hilde sabe…"

"Heero?"

"Y si Hilde sabe, entonces…"

Realización cayó sobre Relena justo cuando el comunicador se encendió. El rostro de Duo Maxwell llenó la pantalla. "Heero! Relena! Están ahí?? Hola? Soy yo!! Vamos… respondan! Esto es grande, ustedes… de verdad, realmente grande!! Heero Yuy… padre extraordinario!! Hola? Holaaaaaa??"

Su voz continuó mientras la pareja se escabullía tranquilamente fuera de su habitación hacia la seguridad del corredor principal de la mansión Peacecraft.

------

Mucho más tarde mientras yacían en la cama, cuerpos entrelazados, el aire nocturno de la ventana abierta secaba la transpiración post-coital de sus enrojecidas pieles, Relena le preguntó de nuevo. "Esto te hace feliz, verdad?"

Sus dedos subían y bajaban por su brazo. "Qué… esto?" Sus palabras fueron tan traviesas como Heero Yuy las podía lograr.

Ella golpeó levemente su mano. "El bebé." Sus dedos se detuvieron, pero no dijo nada. Levantando su cabeza de su pecho, ella lo miró. "Heero?" Su esposo giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar encontrar su interrogante mirada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. "Creo que eso responde mi pregunta," susurró ella.

Cuando después de un minuto aún falló en mirarla, Relena se sentó, sujetando las cobijas en su pecho. "Sabes… si no quieres este bebé, ahora es el momento para decirme."

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Qué te hace decir algo así?"

"No estoy percibiendo exactamente una enorme ola de sentimiento paternal de ti, Heero." Ella pausó. "Quieres este bebé o no?"

Él murmuró algo.

"Lo siento… no puedo escucharte," dijo ella bruscamente.

"Por supuesto que sí," repitió él, más fuerte de lo necesario.

El estómago de Relena se relajó un poco. "Entonces por qué estás así?"

Finalmente, la cabeza de Heero se giró. Sentándose, retiró las cobijas de sus manos, descubriendo su delgado cuerpo a la luz de la luna. "Es que desde que me dijiste de este bebé, he tenido una idea rondando en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez."

Ella se encontró temblando levemente, del aire nocturno y la intensidad de su voz. "Cuál es?"

Una mano se deslizó por su cintura. La otra cubrió su bajo abdomen. "Hay un bebé aquí, Relena. Nuestro bebé. Cuando nazca, su nombre será 'Yuy'."

"Por supuesto que *ella* se llamará Yuy." Relena sonrió. "Así es como debe ser."

"No!" Su voz se elevó un poco; sus ojos nublados. "Yuy, Relena. Yuy. Cómo podemos darle a nuestro hijo ese nombre? No es nada! Es el nombre de un hombre muerto que me dieron para el anonimato."

El entrecejo de Relena se arrugó. "Heero? Qué pasa?"

"Yo…" Su mentón tocó su pecho; la mano que había estado presionada en su carne se relajó. "Qué puedo darle a este hijo además de la mitad de sus genes? No tengo nada para darle. Ninguna historia, ninguna familia… ningún nombre." Sus hombros se levantaron inútilmente. "Nuestro bebé merece más."

"Oh Heero…" Relena acarició su sien gentilmente. Recostándose, lo guió hasta que su mejilla descansó contra su pecho. Sus brazos se envolvieron protectores. "Heero… eres mucho más de lo que te das crédito. Y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, todo lo que eres por dentro será más importante para nuestro hijo que cualquier nombre que puedas darle a ella." Sonrió de nuevo.

"Necesito darle más a nuestro hijo, Relena." Sus dedos enroscaron distraídamente un mechón de su cabello.

Ella miró al techo. "Entonces… qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que…" Él reajustó su mejilla contra el suave cojín de su pecho. "Quiero saber quién soy." Su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para cubrir su vientre una vez más. "Por él."

"Ella."

"Él," reafirmó Heero. Guardó silencio por un momento. "Nunca lo he necesitado saber, Relena. Y ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Quién soy?"

Ella quería decirle quién era. Su esposo, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo. En vez mordió su labio. "Entonces… lo averiguaremos."

------

------

Ella se le acercó silenciosamente para no despertarlo. Su sueño había sido tan errático desde que llegaron a L1 casi dos semanas atrás. Fue tan fuerte regresar a la colonia que había llevado cada idea suya al punto donde incluso el sueño era demasiada distracción de su misión.

Con cuidado Relena alcanzó el archivo que yacía bajo su mano. Cuando lo tomó exitosa sin despertarlo, regresó a la cama y encendió una lámpara. Heero levantó su cabeza, pero sólo para acomodarla en una posición diferente.

Cautelosa, casi reverentemente, Relena abrió el archivo y esparció los contenidos alrededor de sus piernas cruzadas. Archivo Preventivo #117493, obtenido de la conquistada alianza en el 195 DC

Podía recordar el día que había visto este archivo por primera vez, tan claramente como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo.

------

------

Septiembre, 204 DC

La Tierra

"Heero… amigo… camarada…" Duo Maxwell empujó sus oscuras gafas hacia su frente. "Si no dejas de pasearte, Shinigami será obligado a hacer algo drástico."

Heero le disparó una familiar y fría mirada a su viejo amigo. "No tienes hijos que cuidar?"

"Varios. Afortunadamente, están adentro de la casa con mi esposa. Y tu esposa, creo."

"Y qué hizo Relena para merecerlo?"

Duo colocó una mano sobre el bolsillo de su negra camisa clériga. "Ouch. Un golpe en los niños. No hay límite para cuán bajo irías, Yuy."

"Sé que este es un concepto difícil para ti, pero estoy esperando por lo que podría ser el paquete más importante de…" se detuvo. "No importa."

"Oye, lo entiendo, Heero." Duo se levantó, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "El archivo va a poder decirte mucho. Pero enloquecerte no va a traer aquí más rápido a Wufei."

Heero se desplomó en una silla, tranquilizando sus manos y pies. "Ya debería estar aquí," murmuró él.

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca pensé que te vería así. Recuérdame estar en otro lugar cuando nazca tu hijo."

"No te preocupes… lo estarás." El hombre trenzado rió y regresó a su propia silla. Heero lo miró. "Piensas que estoy loco por hacer esto, verdad?"

Su amigo regresó sus gafas oscuras a su lugar y colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza para amortiguar la base de su cráneo. "Quién demonios soy para juzgarte, Heero?"

"Crees que deba dejarlo pasar?"

Los hombros de Duo se levantaron. "Quieres averiguar quién eres."

"Sí. Nada hay de malo con eso." Heero cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No sientes curiosidad?"

"Sobre qué?"

Heero frunció. "Sobre quién eres, baka!"

Duo se inclinó en sus codos y giró su cabeza, mirando a Heero sobre el borde de sus gafas. "Yo *sé* quien soy, Heero. Soy Duo Maxwell." Se recostó. "Y eso es suficiente para mi."

Él no dijo nada. No había nada qué decir. Obviamente, Duo no podría entender; en su niñez, había conocido brevemente el amor y el cuidado. Heero no.

"Knock, knock?" La suave voz de Quatre Raberba Winner los llamó desde la puerta conduciendo a la casa. "Heero? Duo?"

"Aquí, Quat-man!" respondió Duo. En un momento, su rubio amigo entró al patio, levantando su mano hacia sus ojos aguamarinos para bloquear la brillante luz del sol. "Cuándo llegaste?"

Quatre sonrió. "No hace mucho."

"Que comience el fin de semana!!!" declaró Duo.

"No ha llegado todavía?" preguntó Quatre cuando Duo se acomodó de nuevo. El frunce de Heero se profundizó. "Voy a tomar eso como un 'no'."

"Wufei está en camino," le informó Duo. "Todo ese tiempo han estado buscando el archivo… y estaba justo ahí en la Base Victoria. Loco."

"Fue muy amable de Lady Une buscarlo," dijo Quatre, sentándose en otra silla.

Heero presionó las puntas de sus dedos. "Recuérdame enviarle una nota de agradecimiento," murmuró él.

"Y una canasta de frutas!" añadió Duo, mereciéndole otra fría mirada. "Oye, dónde está Trowa?"

"Relena lo envió a la cama hace unos minutos cuando supo que estuvo despierto toda la noche, piloteando nuestra nave." Quatre cerró sus ojos. "Realmente luce grandiosa, Heero."

Duo asintió, como si el cumplido hubiese sido para él. "Cuatro meses de embarazo le hacen eso a las mujeres. Lo he visto cuatro veces, sé de lo que hablo."

"Vas por un récord mundial, Maxwell?" Las sarcásticas palabras de Wufei Chang se colaron al patio. Heero se puso de pie. El chino se unió a sus amigos, un paquete marrón en sus manos.

El hombre en cuestión rió fuertemente. "Nah… Sólo me casé con la mujer más sexy en el universo. No puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ella."

Wufei sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Es positivamente deshonroso la poca modestia que posees, Maxwell." Su atención se giró hacia Heero. "Escuché que has estado esperando esto."

Heero aceptó el paquete que Wufei le había alcanzado. "Realmente es este?"

"Absolutamente cada fragmento de información que OZ reunió del Dr. J. Los Preventivos lo introdujeron en nuestros archivos después de la guerra, en caso de que pudiera necesitarse. Aunque honestamente, ha estado ocupando espacio." Wufei cruzó sus brazos.

Quatre observó a Heero con cuidado. "Vas a abrirlo?" preguntó gentilmente.

Heero no respondió, excepto por girar el paquete y comenzar a trabajar en la tapa con sus dedos. Después de un segundo, sacó un grueso folder de manila del paquete marrón. Balanceándolo en una mano, lo abrió. Una foto del Dr. J lo saludó; los pequeños lentes del hombre miraban la cámara, aparentemente planeando contra ella. Heero cerró la carpeta.

"Heero?" La voz de Duo casi era sutil.

"Lo miraré después," anunció Heero. Miró el sol. "De todas formas es hora de almorzar."

"Comida!" Exclamó Duo, como si tuviera quince años. Tomando la mano de Quatre, levantó al hombre. Quatre era el único antiguo piloto Gundam con quien Duo tenía libre dominio físico. "Vamos!!"

Wufei y Heero observaban mientras Duo arrastraba al pobre Quatre de regreso a la casa. Cuando salieron de vista, Wufei se giró hacia su amigo. "Espero que esto ayude," dijo corta pero sinceramente.

"No puede doler," respondió Heero.

El chino lo estudió intensamente. "No lo sé. No saber podría ser preferible a saber."

"Fácil decirlo cuando lo sabes."

Wufei se encogió. "Probablemente es cierto. Sólo piénsalo." Con eso, siguió a Duo y a Quatre.

Heero miró el cielo de nuevo. Una nube se movió sobre el sol, escudando temporalmente el suelo. El archivo en su mano era pesado. Cualquier secreto que poseyera, estaba listo para descubrirlo. Después de todo, ahora no era por su propio bien.

Al menos, eso era lo que se decía.

Reluctantemente, regresó a la casa.

------

No fue sino hasta esa noche que tuvo una oportunidad para abrir el archivo. Relena estaba en el baño, alistándose para la cama. Duo, Hilde y su tropa se habían retirado temprano; su hija menor, Grace, se había resfriado. Wufei había regresado a la casa que compartía con Sally Po. Quatre y Trowa también se entraron para dormir. La mansión estaba tranquila de nuevo y él estaba, por el momento, solo.

Depositó el archivo en su escritorio y lo observó por un momento. Luego, con un repentino y decisivo movimiento, lo tomó. La foto del viejo japonés lo miró tan pronto como levantó la cubierta; rápidamente le dio la vuelta. Los documentos codificados de OZ yacían debajo, pulcras traducciones escritas a los lados de cada columna.

Dr. J. Colonia L1-2150. Ingeniero del Gundam 001, "Wing Zero."

Heero suspiró. Esto no era nada nuevo. Hizo a un lado la primera página. La segunda y tercera página, encontró, simplemente eran los esquemas técnicos de Wing Zero. Se le unieron a la primera página en la pila descartada. La cuarta, sin embargo, mantuvo su interés.

Dr. Jyutsu Sakui de la Tierra. Doctorado en Ingeniería Mecánica de la Universidad Daigaku en un área desconocida del Este de Asia. Se mudó a la colonia L1 en el 165 DC. Se unió al grupo político liderado por Heero Yuy en el 171 DC. Presente en su asesinato en el 175 DC. No hubo más información después de esa fecha.

Frotando su sien, Heero giró la próxima página. Su espalda se tensó. Un mal fotocopiado certificado de nacimiento yacía en frente. Lo tomó y lo llevó a su nivel visual. Aunque era difícil de decir, era obvio que el documento no pertenecía al Dr. J. Heero entrecerró sus ojos ante la fecha. Principios de mayo… 180 DC.

Su boca estaba seca. La fecha era correcta. Estudió de cerca el resto del documento. En mayo del 180 DC, un bebé varón nació de una H. R. en el Nuevo Hospital en L1. No había información más allá de esa de la madre y absolutamente nada enlistado del lado paterno. El bebé, sin embargo, había pesado 8 libras, 8 onzas con cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

Ningún nombre se le había dado al niño.

Bajó el documento con ojos entumecidos. Un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo. Había poca duda en su mente que estaba mirando su propio certificado de nacimiento. La información era dispersa, pero todo parecía coincidir.

"Bueno… es un comienzo," dijo para sí.

"Qué?" Preguntó Relena desde la puerta del baño. Lucía dolorosamente hermosa en un largo pijama de satín durazno, pero como siempre, era una belleza inconsciente la que irradiaba.

Heero cerró al archivo. "Ven aquí."

Relena se le acercó, rodeándolo con la esencia de madreselva. Tan pronto como estuvo al lado de su silla, sus brazos se escabulleron alrededor de su cintura; su frente descansó en su vientre. "Heero?" Relena pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Qué pasa?" Ella miró el archivo en el escritorio. "Qué encontraste?"

Él la miró. "No estoy seguro todavía," respondió sinceramente. Sin aviso, la haló a su regazo.

Ella continuó jugando con el corto cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Puedo mirar?" Él asintió, antes de hundir su rostro en su hombro.

Sólo le tomó minutos encontrar el certificado de nacimiento. Cuando lo miró por un minuto, se movió para ver mejor a su esposo. "Esto es…"

"Tal vez."

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "Tal vez? Diría que es más que sólo un comienzo."

"Cuántos bebés varones crees que nacieron en mayo del 180, Relena?"

Relena suspiró. "OZ pudo haber sido un grupo de bastardos hambrientos de poder, pero hicieron su investigación, Heero. Por qué tendrían esto en el archivo del Dr. J si el bebé en cuestión no estuviera conectado a él? O por aquello por lo que el Dr. J se preocupaba más. Los Gundams." Los hombros de Heero se levantaron. "Bueno, eso lo dice," continuó Relena mientras reubicaba el certificado de nacimiento en la carpeta y la cerraba.

"Qué dice qué?"

"Que sólo hay una manera de saberlo de seguro." Relena se levantó. "Vamos a tener que ir a L1."

Heero parpadeó. "Qué bien haría? Todo lo que tenemos es este borroso certificado de nacimiento sin nombres."

"Dijiste que era un comienzo."

"Mentí."

Relena depositó sus manos en sus caderas. "Rindiéndote un poco pronto, no, Yuy?"

Hubo un destello en los ojos de su esposo. "Nunca."

"Bien. Le hablaré a Quatre sobre una nave mañana en la mañana." Ella se giró para dirigirse a la cama, pero Heero atrapó su mano, deteniéndola.

"Relena…" Él alcanzó por la otra mano. "No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero arrastrarte en algo que pudiera ir a ningún lado."

"Es algo bueno que no dijeras eso cuando te me propusiste."

"Hablo en serio."

Relena se inclinó y rozó un beso por sus labios. "Cuándo no lo estás, cariño?" Se enderezó. "Iremos a L1 y veremos qué encontramos. Si en todo lo que terminamos es en unas vacaciones, que así sea." Sus ojos se cerraron. "Sé cuánto significa esto para ti, Heero. Y sé que no serás feliz hasta que lo veas. Ahora… ven a la cama y duerme un poco."

Heero no discutió con ella. Simplemente la siguió a su cama.

------

------

Ella reubicó los documentos en la carpeta en su orden exacto. Levantándose de nuevo, cruzó la habitación del hotel hacia Heero y regresó el archivo donde lo había encontrado. Él aún estaba dormido; su espalda elegantemente musculosa se levantaba y caía con cada respiro. Observar a Heero dormir era atestiguar la vez cuando no tenía control sobre sí mismo. En su sueño, era como cualquier otro hombre. Inconsciente, perdido en sus sueños.

Relena se agachó y besó su oscuro cabello. "Espero que sean sueños plácidos."

Pero, en su corazón, temía que no lo fueran.

Tenía razón.

------

De lo sueños que podía recordar, el que más temía era el que invadía cada sentido que poseía, el que dominaba su mente, inmovilizándolo con sus particulares, nunca liberándolo hasta el amanecer. Nunca le dijo a Relena sobre alguno de los sueños; ciertamente nunca le habló de este.

En el sueño, tenía ocho años. No había razón de por qué la edad parecía perseguirlo más. Tal vez era porque, a esa edad, un niño aún debería ser un niño. Un niño de ocho años no debería estar manejando explosivos. O aprendiendo puntos de presión.

Y ningún niño de ocho años tenía que matar.

Matar, sin embargo, era el tema de este sueño particular. En él, cada hombre, mujer y niño que había matado se le aparecía. Podía escuchar sus gritos por piedad, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. El sabor de la sangre estaba en su boca; el olor de la pólvora penetraba sus fosas nasales. Cientos de manos se aferraban a su piel.

Las sensaciones no eran nuevas. El sueño había llegado en él de esta forma exacta desde que la guerra había terminado. Había esperado que se detuviera cuando encontró de nuevo a Relena y se permitió aceptar su amor a cambio del suyo.

Había estado equivocado.

Era en este punto del sueño que usualmente despertaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, la multitud a su alrededor se silenció mientras se apartaba lentamente. En el espacio que se despejaba, vio a Relena.

Estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, una pila de bordados en su regazo. Su cuerpo, vestido en un largo pijama blanco, estaba extremadamente embarazado; un brazo sobre el enorme montículo, dedos tratando de acariciar el bebé adentro. Heero se le acercó cauteloso.

Mientras se acercaba, levantó la aguja de bordar. "Quería bordar su nombre en una cobija," le dijo ella. Una mirada de repulsión se instaló en su cara. "Pero no tiene uno. No le diste uno."

Él dijo su nombre. "Relena…" en vez de responder, se levantó y sacudió su cabeza tristemente, la enferma mirada aún en sus rasgos.

Justo entonces, su expresión pasó de una disgustada a una sorprendida. Los ojos que habían mantenido tanta contemplación segundos antes, se abrieron. El bordado cayó al piso; sus manos se aferraron a su hinchado vientre mientras su espalda se retorcía con increíble dolor. Un ahogado grito escapó de sus labios, a diferencia de cualquiera que hubiese escuchado antes. Heero observó con horror mientras una grotesca mancha roja aparecía en frente de su pijama, bajando lentamente por sus piernas para formar un pozo de oscura sangre a sus pies. La aguja de bordar, ahora diez veces más larga, se pronunciaba de su bajo abdomen. Levantó la mirada hacia él, el mismo temor de sus víctimas en sus ojos.

"Heero…" susurró ella. "Mira lo que hiciste…"

"NO!!" se escuchó gritar. "Relena!!!"

------

Él despertó por su sacudida de hombros. Su cabeza se levantó del escritorio. "Relena?"

"Dijiste mi nombre en tu sueño. Lo siento… pensé que estabas despertando."

Heero se sentó y parpadeó para enfocar sus ojos. Su esposa estaba en frente de él, saludable e intacta. Su mano descansaba en su redondeado vientre. Él cubrió la mano con la suya. "Estás bien? El bebé… está bien?"

"Ella está bien." La expresión de Relena se tornó preocupada. "*Tú* estás bien, Heero?"

"Estoy bien." Él llevó el revés de su mano hacia su boca, pasando sus labios por la suave piel. "Qué hora es?"

"Ocho en punto. Esperaba que despertaras durante la noche para que no tuvieras que dormir así." Relena retiró su mano y la depositó en su hombro. Comenzó a masajear la apretada masa de músculos localizada ahí. "Lo que sea que hagas, lo pagas en la mañana."

La cabeza de Heero se giró hacia adelante mientras aflojaba los nudos con práctica. Era como si Relena supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba. "Dormiste bien?"

"Te extrañé tenerte a mi lado." Ella besó su oreja.

Él hizo una mueca cuando golpeó un adolorido punto cerca a su paleta. "Extrañé estar ahí."

Relena le dio a su espalda un golpe final. "Vas a tomar un baño antes de que nos vayamos?"

Heero se levantó y se estiró. "Estás implicando que necesito uno?"

"Sí."

Él se inclinó para besarla. Era la única forma que conocía para deshacerse de los efectos del sueño. "Puedo captar una indirecta." Él tomó su mentón y guió sus labios a los suyos. Relena lo besó, encontrando su lengua con la propia.

"Muévete, Yuy," susurró ella.

"Me estoy moviendo."

------

El taxi los regresó al vecindario en cuestión. Relena observó el rostro de Heero con cuidado mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto, le pagaba al conductor y se giraba para mirar sus alrededores. La sección de la colonia L1 en la que estaban ciertamente no era la parte de la colonia que se mostraba en un mapa turista. Las calles estaban sucias, más sucias de lo que Relena hubiese visto en su encerrada vida. El color prevalente era el gris. Gris, calles de concreto, edificios grisáceos. Incluso los dispersos parches de pasto eran monótonos.

Heero lo absorbió todo sin tanto como un parpadeo extra.

Ella entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. "Está por aquí en algún lugar, Heero. Sólo tenemos que encontrarla."

Él bajó su cabeza. "Tal vez no quiera ser encontrada."

"No puedo creer eso." Relena se presionó más a su cuerpo. "Tampoco quiero que lo creas."

"Qué crees que sería más fácil de soportar? No tener una familia? O tener una familia que nunca se molestó en buscarte?"

El agarre de Relena se apretó en su brazo. "No puedo responder eso… Además… no sabemos *nada* todavía, Heero. Podrían haber razones…" Se estremeció. "No lo sabemos."

Heero asintió, su único movimiento de reconocimiento y acuerdo. De su bolsillo, sacó el trozo de papel. Escrito en él estaba el nombre que casi había tomado una semana de interrogatorios. *Hejini Raiha*, pensó para sí. *Si estás aquí, voy a encontrarte.*

------

------

Uno de los transbordadores privados de Quatre los llevó a L1 una semana después de que Heero obtuvo el archivo. Relena odiaba molestar a Quatre, pero Milliardo y Noin tenían el transbordador Peacecraft en su segunda luna de miel. Estaba contenta de que pudieran tomarse el tiempo para estar juntos. Noin le había confesado que planeaba usar el tiempo sabiamente; después de casi seis años de matrimonio, tenían que concebir el hijo que tanto querían. Relena esperaba ferviente que fuera por falta de intento y no un problema biológico. Su hermano, a pesar de su frío exterior que casi rivalizaba al de su esposo, sería un padre maravilloso.

Un taxi los llevó desde el puerto espacial a uno de los hoteles más exclusivos donde Quatre había hecho reservaciones para ellos. Parecía determinado a hacer de su tiempo en la colonia tan cómodo como fuera posible, tal vez para compensar el estrés emocional bajo el que había sentido a Heero. Relena estaba agradecida por la consideración de su viejo amigo y estaba segura que, muy en el fondo, Heero también lo estaba.

Descansaron por un día después de su llegada, Relena en el spa del hotel; Heero, doblado sobre su portátil, pasando la información del archivo del Dr. J a su disco duro. Relena lo dejó solo; tenía que tener algo que hacer. Heero nunca podría sentarse en sus manos cuando había una misión esperando por él. Incluso cuando hicieron el amor esa noche, no sintió que estuviera completamente con ella, un hecho que le perdonó instantáneamente. Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando llegó su liberación; cayó dormido pronto después. Ella yacía en la oscuridad, abrazándolo.

Quería encontrarse tan malamente que no podía ver todo lo que era, ya lo había encontrado. En ella, en sus amigos, en su hijo. El sueño de Relena fue irregular esa noche.

En la mañana, un taxi los llevó al Nuevo Hospital.

------

"Creo que debo ser quien hable," dijo Relena mientras las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrían.

Heero la miró extrañamente. "Por qué?"

"Bueno…" Relena eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Vamos a decir que de nosotros dos, soy más… diplomática."

"No voy a sostener un arma en la cabeza de una enfermera, Relena." Las palabras eran sarcásticas, pero él apretó más fuerte su mano para dejarle saber que no estaba enojado. La verdad era, que probablemente ella era la mejor en sacarle información al personal del hospital. Relena podía negociar con todos.

Se acercaron a la estación de las enfermeras tomados de las manos, pero fue Relena quien aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de una mujer uniformada de blanco. "Discúlpeme," dijo una vez que la tuvo. "Cómo puedo tener acceso a los archivos de maternidad del hospital?"

El entrecejo de la mujer se arrugó. "Usualmente no dejamos que las personas entren y miren nuestros archivos, señora."

"Eso lo entiendo, pero los archivos de nacimientos generalmente están abiertos al público, no?"

"Qué está buscando específicamente?" La enfermera no pareció dispuesta a ceder.

Relena desenredó su mano de la de Heero y la depositó en el mostrador. "Necesito encontrar todo lo que pueda de un nacimiento que tuvo lugar en este hospital hace veinticuatro años."

"Bueno…" La enfermera extendió sus manos. "No estoy segura de que pueda ayudarla con eso. Muchos de nuestros archivos fueron destruidos en la guerra."

"Ya veo." Relena sintió el cuerpo de Heero tensarse. "Haría daño si miramos? Tal vez el que buscamos se haya salvado."

"No lo sé…" comenzó la enfermera. De repente, una enfermera mayor apareció a su lado.

"Puedo ayudarla?" le preguntó a Relena como si supiera que su joven colega no lo estaba haciendo. "Soy Caroline Morrison, jefe de enfermeras."

Relena le sonrió. "Sí, nos preguntábamos si podíamos darle un vistazo a sus archivos. De nacimiento, específicamente."

La enfermera Morrison la miró de arriba abajo. "Eres Relena Peacecraft."

"Peacecraft-Yuy."

La mujer miró a la joven enfermera. "Esta mujer solía ser la Reina del Mundo," le informó ella, tranquilamente. Miró a Relena. "Sígame. Los archivos, lo que quedó de ellos, están en el sótano."

Relena y Heero la siguieron al elevador. Heero deslizó su mano en la suya. "Hice un buen trabajo?" le preguntó ella.

"Como se esperaba," respondió él mientras entraban en el elevador.

La enfermera Morrison presionó un botón y las puertas se cerraron. "Tendrán que perdonar a Nancy. Ha estado con nosotros durante poco tiempo. Piensa que los archivos son un gran secreto." El elevador comenzó a descender. "La verdad es, que están accesibles al público. Especialmente a usted, Sra. Peacecraft. Yuy." Añadió ella rápidamente.

Una repentina idea llegó a Relena. "Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando aquí, enfermera Morrison?"

"Oh, he sido jefe de enfermeras sólo por ocho años," respondió. Relena asintió desilusionada. "Pero, fui enfermera de maternidad por muchos años antes de eso."

Heero mordió su lengua. Sería inútil preguntarle a esta mujer sobre su nacimiento. Probablemente había presenciado cientos de nacimientos en su ejercicio; por qué debería estar en sus recuerdos?

El elevador llegó a un repentino alto y las puertas se abrieron en un largo y oscuro corredor. Relena se abrazó más fuerte a Heero mientras salían; a un lado, marcado con un largo y negro letrero, estaba la morgue.

"La sala de archivos es la última a la derecha," les informó la enfermera Morrison. "Todo eso que no fue destruido durante la guerra fue transferido al sistema de computadores. Ahí encontrarán el menú principal, junto con las copias de papel." Se calló por un momento. "Pensándolo mejor, déjenme ayudarles. El menú puede ser engañoso."

"Creo que puedo manejarlo," le dijo Heero en voz baja.

Ella ignoró la condescendencia en su voz. "No, no… insisto. Es un placer."

Relena atrapó la mirada de Heero sobre la cabeza de la mujer y guiñó. Él devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de aceptación. El trío se dirigió por el largo corredor hacia la sala de los archivos.

El enfermera mantuvo la puerta abierta para la pareja, cerrándola gentilmente tras ellos una vez que estuvieron dentro. Relena escaneó la habitación; sintió a Heero hacer lo mismo. Largas filas de altos estantes se extendían de un lado a otro, guardaban cientos de archivos idénticos.

Internamente, Heero suspiró. Las respuestas que buscaba parecían alejarse más.

"Ahora, dijeron que estaban buscando los archivos de un nacimiento específico?" La enfermera Morrison llamó la atención de los dos.

Relena asintió. "Creemos que podría haber sido en mayo del 180."

"En este hospital?"

"En este hospital."

La enfermera se acercó a un estante. "Los archivamos de acuerdo al apellido de la madre. Cuál era?"

La mano de Heero se apretó en la de Relena. "No lo sabemos," respondió él. "Eso es por qué estamos aquí."

"Puede haber comenzado con R," ofreció Relena.

"Déjenme ver qué resulta en el menú." Ellos observaron mientras la mujer se instalaba en el computador, localizado al final de la habitación, y comenzó a picar el teclado. Heero luchó por detenerse de empujarla a un lado y tomar el control.

"Dijiste mayo del 180 o marzo?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Mayo," respondió Heero, apretando sus dientes.

Después de varios minutos, el rostro de la enfermera se iluminó. "Ah, aquí vamos. Hay cuatro archivos con ese criterio. Quiere que los imprima?"

Relena asintió. "Por favor."

Cuando el papel estuvo en su mano, Heero lo leyó rápidamente. "Sarah Rhineman, bebé Joanne… María Rivera, varón Jesús… Kelly Reeves, varón Jonathan… y Allison Ricks, bebé Samantha." El papel crujió bajo la presión de su mano. "No creo que esto sea lo que estamos buscando."

La enfermera Morrison se vio golpeada. "Qué quiere decir? Cómo lo sabe?"

Heero le alcanzó el papel a Relena. "La persona que buscamos probablemente es japonesa."

"Oh." La enfermera puso sus manos en sus caderas pensativa. "Oh! Japonesa? Y dijiste que el apellido comenzaba con una 'R'?" Heero asintió. "Cómo lo sabes?"

Relena respondió. "Encontramos un documento con las iniciales H. R."

"Bueno… si la persona que buscan es japonesa, eso significa que su apellido comienza con una 'H'. Confunde mucho a las enfermeras más nuevas cuando tienen que archivar, pero es cultura, supongo." Ella miró a Heero de arriba abajo. "Estoy sorprendida de que no supieras eso de tu pueblo."

Heero cerró sus ojos. "No tengo ningún pueblo."

Ella pareció ignorarlo mientras comenzaba a escribir otra vez. Después de un minuto, otro papel comenzó a salir de la impresora. Lo retiró y se lo alcanzó. "Sólo dos archivos esta vez."

"Patricia Hayes, bebé Victoria," dijo Heero. "Y… R. H. Varón."

Relena sintió su desilusión en su propio cuerpo. "Heero…" comenzó ella.

Él arrugó el papel en su mano. "Siento haber desperdiciado su tiempo," le dijo a la enfermera. Aún sosteniendo la mano de Relena, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Esperen!" llamó la enfermera Morrison. "Hay alguien con quien pueden hablar." Recogiendo la bola de papel del suelo, se acercó a la pareja. Con una pluma de su uniforme, escribió algo en la arrugada hoja. "Sandra Simmons. Ahora está retirada, pero fue enfermera de maternidad mucho antes de que yo llegara a trabajar aquí. Dicen que recuerda a cada mujer que fue llevada a su sala de parto. No sé qué tan cierto sea, pero no hará daño si le hablan. Ahí está su dirección."

------

------

Relena deseó que su abrigo fuera más cálido como el aire otoñal artificial soplándoles. Caminaban por una larga fila de apartamentos idénticos que hacían mucho del área residencial de la colonia. Si sólo tuvieran una dirección exacta…

Mordió la idea. Habían llegado así de lejos, a pesar de que las probabilidades estaban en contra. Había cada razón para creer que podrían llegar más lejos.

En tanto como estuvieran juntos.

------

------

"Sra. Simmons?"

La anciana, sumergida en su avanzada edad miró a Relena tras sus viejos espejuelos. "Sí? Puedo ayudarte, querida?"

"A nosotros… mi esposo y yo… nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre un nacimiento en el que podría haber estado presente en el Nuevo Hospital en mayo del 180." Relena soltó las palabras con un respiro, esperando que la anciana pudiera seguirla.

Ella subestimó a Sandra Simmons. Los ojos de la vieja enfermera destellaron. "Han venido al lugar correcto. Nunca olvido a una mujer que entra a mi sala de parto."

Heero forzó una sonrisa. "Eso escuchamos."

"Adelante… entren," la Sra. Simmons los apuró adentro. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, señaló un viejo sofá. "Por favor… siéntanse en casa." Relena se sentó en el sofá delicadamente, halando a Heero junto a ella. "Puedo traerles algo de beber?" le ofreció la mujer a sus visitantes.

"No, gracias," rechazó Relena amablemente.

La Sra. Simmons se acomodó en una silla. "Entonces… mayo del 180, dices." Ella levantó su mentón, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Hace veinticuatro años… lo suficiente como para que los dos hayan estado vivos."

Relena sonrió. "Exactamente. Puede recordar a los bebés que nacieron entonces?"

"A los únicos, sí." La Sra. Simmons miró a Heero de arriba abajo. "Y puedo decir que el nacimiento que buscan fue único."

Heero permaneció en silencio mientras Relena le informaba a la mujer lo que ya sabían. "Entonces, la enfermera Morrison nos envió con usted," terminó. "Cree que podría recordar."

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo," confirmó la Sra. Simmons. "Difícil olvidar un parto así."

"Qué quiere decir?" Heero se inclinó.

"Bueno… asumiendo que es el que estoy pensando, nada realmente en el parto mismo. La madre llegó alrededor de la medianoche… la labor duró hasta las diez de la mañana con un parto completamente normal." La anciana cerró sus ojos. "Lo que me hace recordarlo fue la madre. Joven… sin padre. Nadie del todo para ayudarla. Y cuando el bebé… un varón… nació, se lo alcancé. Y no sabía qué hacer."

La Sra. Simmons sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca vi algo así antes o después. Fue como… si no quisiera tocarlo. Como si fuera a quebrarlo." Tomó un respiro. "Aunque, era un hermoso bebé. Los bebés japoneses siempre lo son."

"Entonces… era japonesa?" Heero retorció sus manos inconscientemente.

"Raiha. Ese era su nombre. Lo recuerdo porque era tan bonito. Se lo dije mucho."

Relena tomó la mano de Heero. "Qué pasó después de que el bebé nació? Lo llevó a casa?"

La Sra. Simmons asintió. "Seguro. Le dimos de alta dos días después. Para entonces, al menos sostenía al bebé. Aún, odié dejarla ir tan pronto. Necesitaba unos días para descansar y acostumbrarse a ser madre. Pero qué puedes hacer?"

"Cuál era el nombre del bebé, Sra. Simmons?" Preguntó Relena.

"Si le dio uno, nunca supe cuál fue. En el retén, lo llamamos 'Aka'. Alguien nos dijo que significaba 'bebé' en japonés."

La mano de Heero estaba fría y húmeda. "Y no sabe qué le pasó a Raiha después de eso?"

"Ella no nos dio una dirección, para que nadie pudiera encontrarla." La Sra. Simmons pensó por un segundo. "Saben… ahora que lo pienso, hubo un hombre que vino a visitarla mientras estuvo en el hospital."

"Un hombre? El padre del bebé?" inquirió Relena.

La Sra. Simmons contuvo una carcajada. "Pensaría que no. Era un anciano, mucho mayor que ella. De mi edad, diría. Y le faltaba un brazo. Tenía una especie de prótesis metálica."

Heero y Relena intercambiaron una mirada. El Dr. J.

"Sabe para qué vino a verla?" Relena cubrió sus entrelazadas manos con su otra mano.

"Soy quien lo dejó entrar en su habitación. Dijo que era de una agencia de adopción. Quería hablar con ella sobre el futuro de su bebé. No pensé más en él después que se fue. Después de todo, ella se fue con su bebé."

Heero cerró sus ojos. "Es posible que pudiera haber cambiado de opinión después y le entregó el bebé?"

"Eso no lo sé. Tendrías que preguntarle."

------

------

Heero miró el papel en su mano. Una semana. Había tomado una semana obtener el nombre de este callejón. Una búsqueda por toda la sección H del directorio de la colonia L1, el nombre de Raiha había dado un número, pero no una dirección. La mujer en las oficinas de comunicaciones había estado reluctante a darle alguna información, pero después de un poco de negociación de Relena, ofreció el nombre de una calle en la que había vivido Hejini Raiha.

Esta era la calle por la que Heero y Relena habían estado caminando por una hora. Podía sentir el cansancio de su esposa, aún cuando no decía palabra o sonido de queja.

"Quieres que te lleve al hotel?" preguntó él.

Su espalda se enderezó. "No… estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi." *Estamos tan cerca, Heero. Cómo podrías pedirme dejar tu lado ahora?*

Heero miró las lejanas estructuras de metal que encerraban la colonia. "Las luces se apagarán pronto. No deberíamos estar aquí después que oscurezca."

Relena se aferró a su brazo. "Estás conmigo. No estoy preocupada."

Él estuvo a punto de contestar cuando, de un apartamento a unas yardas, una mujer entró al callejón, una bolsa de basura en una mano, un cigarrillo en la otra. La mujer era baja, delgada, y cuando salió a la luz, Relena pudo ver que era japonesa. "Heero… mira," susurró ella.

Su esposo ya lo había notado. Lo sintió inhalar aire en sus pulmones. "Discúlpeme," él se dirigió a la mujer con más amabilidad de la que Relena lo podía recordar usar. "Tal vez pueda ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una Hejini Raiha. Sabe si vive por aquí?"

Ella inhaló su cigarrillo. "Soy tu chica. Qué quieres?" Cuando ni Heero, ni Relena respondieron, continuó. "No eres de esa baka iglesia, verdad? Mira… ya le dije a tu gente, que no hay dios…"

Heero parpadeó. "Eres Hejini Raiha?"

Los ya rasgados ojos de la mujer se fruncieron. "Ahora depende de quien pregunte."

Él encontró que su boca estaba completamente seca. Apenas podía recordar cómo hablar. Sólo el brazo de Relena entrelazado con el suyo lo sostuvo. "Mi nombre… mi nombre es… Heero Yuy," logró decir. "Soy tu hijo."

Ella lo consideró por un minuto largo, una vacía expresión en su rostro. "Yo no tengo un hijo," respondió finalmente. "Tienes a la mujer equivocada, chibi shonen."

"No lo creo," presionó Heero. "He hecho toda la investigación… sé que diste a luz a un varón en el Nuevo Hospital hace veinticuatro años. Ese niño… era yo."

"Alguien te dio la información equivocada, aka-chan. Porque nunca tuve un hijo." Ella soltó la bolsa en el callejón e inhaló de nuevo su cigarrillo.

Heero avanzó. "Mírame." Relena parpadeó ante la cruda emoción en la voz de su esposo. Emoción que ella misma nunca había sido capaz de evocar. "No estoy pidiendo mucho. Sólo quiero que me digas… que es posible. Que podrías ser mi madre."

"No lo entiendes, verdad?" Raiha tiró si cigarrillo y lo pisó. "No soy tu madre! No eres mi hijo. Siento tener que desilusionarte así, pero no eres mío."

Relena hizo una mueca cuando la voz de su esposo se elevó con frustración. "No soy un idiota! Puedo sumar dos más dos para saber que estás mintiéndome en mi cara." Dio otro paso hacia Raiha. "Nací en mayo del 180, verdad? Tú me tuviste. Me llevaste a casa contigo." Pausó. "Me entregaste al Dr. J."

"No sé de qué estás…"

"No?!" El puño de Heero se apretó. "Sólo dilo!"

"Mira, creo que será mejor que se vayan." Raiha subió a la puerta de su apartamento. "Reconfirma tus hechos antes de que comiences a correr por ahí, llamando a la gente 'madre'. No se molesten en regresar." Ella cerró la pantalla. "No eres mío," repitió antes de cerrar la segunda puerta.

Heero guardó silencio después de que desapareció de vista. Su pecho subía y bajaba con laboriosa respiración. Cuando Relena alcanzó por su mano, él la rechazó abruptamente. "Eso es," dijo finalmente. Una amarga carcajada rebotó de las paredes del callejón. "Fin de la línea, bebé."

"No, Heero." Relena alcanzó por su mano otra vez y una vez más, la alejó de ella. "No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente. Necesitas hablarle otra vez. Tal vez ella…"

Él la interrumpió. "Cuál es el punto, Relena? Cuál es el maldito punto? Soy nada; no pertenezco a nadie. Menos a esa mujer de ahí." Rió otra vez. "Sabía lo que saldría de todo esto. Fue tonto creer que soy alguien digno de algo."

Relena luchó con la urgencia de abofetearlo. "Eso crees? Honestamente lo crees?" le preguntó ella, su tono bajo y mortal. Sus hombros subieron, indiferentes. "Si lo crees, realmente no eres digno de nuestro bebé." Su mano tocó su estómago. "Cuándo vas a entenderlo, Heero? Cuándo vas a ver que está claramente en frente de ti? Quien eres… quien has sido siempre…" Ella pasó una mano por su cabello para calmarse. "Cuándo vas a despertar??"

La mirada de Heero era fría. "No esperaría que entendieras, Relena. Has tenido *dos* apellidos."

"Y tú uno," respondió ella, igual de fría. "Es muy malo que estés muy dispuesto a ignorarlo para aceptarlo por lo que es."

"Regresamos al hotel," anunció Heero de repente.

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Tú regresas al hotel. Realmente no quiero estar contigo en este momento."

"No voy a dejarte aquí, Relena." Ella podía escuchar algo de su esposo en las palabras, sólo que estaba ensombrecido por el viejo Heero al que le había hablado los minutos pasados.

"No tienes opción, Yuy. Estaré bien sin ti. Lo he hecho antes."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Haz lo que quieras." Regresando a las sombras, desapareció de vista.

Relena liberó un respiro contenido. Girándose, marchó hacia la puerta de Hejini Raiha.

------

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí??" La voz de la mujer que respondió la puerta era como uñas en un tablero. "Te dije no regresar!"

Los ojos de Relena destellaron mientras entraba en el desordenado apartamento como si hubiese sido invitada. "Créame, este es el último lugar en el que quiero estar. Pero tengo algo que tengo que decirle."

Raiha se desplomó en su silla. "No quiero escuchar nada de ti." Ella sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo al piso.

"Realmente no me importa lo que quiera." Relena avanzó un paso. "Sé quién es. Sé que es la madre de mi esposo."

Ella inhaló su cigarrillo y soltó una bocanada de humo. "Te lo dije… nunca he tenido un hijo. No crees que *yo* lo sabría si tuviera…"

Relena levantó su mano. "Basta. Eso es basura." Su uso de la palabra sorprendió incluso a Relena misma. "Mire, puede haber podido engañar a mi esposo, pero yo no soy fácilmente disuadida. Es su madre, verdad?" La mujer se rehusó a responder. "Verdad?!"

"Y qué si lo soy? Qué diferencia hace ahora?" La voz de Raiha era pequeña, un drástico cambio de la desafianza de un momento atrás. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo… muchas cosas han pasado." Ella inhaló de nuevo. "También podría no ser su madre."

"Pero lo es. Y eso es todo lo que quiere saber… todo lo que necesita saber." Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Cómo pudo hacerlo? Cómo podría mirar a su hijo y decirle que no le pertenece cuando es lo único en el mundo que quiere escuchar?"

Raiha miró a Relena, curiosidad en sus ojos negros. "Estás embarazada, verdad?"

"Sí. Lo estoy." Su mano fue a su vientre, protectora. "Puedo no ser una madre todavía, pero amo a este bebé más que a mi propia vida. Y si ella llegara a mi tarde en la vida y me pidiera pertenecer a mi, no podría hacerle más de lo que le hizo a Heero que pudiera matarla con mis propias manos." Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso; su rabia por la mujer amenazaba con estallar.

"Ah…" Raiha retiró su cigarrillo y se inclinó en sus rodillas. "Pero no estás planeando en abandonar ese bebé, verdad? No eres incapaz de cuidar de él… incapaz de amarlo como necesita ser amado."

El estómago de Relena se retorció. "Está diciendo que eso es por qué abandonó a Heero? Porque pensó que lo entregaba a una vida mejor?" Raiha levantó sus hombros. "Tiene, *alguna* idea de qué tipo de vida le dio al entregarlo al Dr. J?"

"Una mejor de la que habría tenido conmigo."

"No." Relena dio otro paso. "Lo entregó al infierno. Se lo dio a personas que lo volvieron el soldado perfecto. La perfecta máquina asesina." Ella colocó una mano a cada lado de la silla de Raiha, inclinándose sobre la mujer. "No intentó amarlo. Y se lo dio a personas que tampoco lo amaron. Mató una parte de él que casi no vuelve a la vida."

Raiha tragó espeso. "Era lo correcto…"

"Era lo incorrecto," respondió Relena. "Y lo sabe… verdad? Eso es por qué no pudo decirle quién eres. Te avergüenzas de lo que le hiciste." La mujer no respondió. Una mortal pausa siguió. "Cuál es su nombre?"

"Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Cuando nació, cómo lo llamaste?"

Raiha se levantó, haciendo que Relena retrocediera de repente. "Si antes pensaste que fui una mala madre, vas a odiarme ahora." Ella tomó un respiro. "No le puse nombre. Me pidieron hacerlo, pero no pude pensar en nada."

"Pero…" Relena la miró incrédula. "Debes haberlo tenido un tiempo antes de que se lo entregaras al Dr. J! Seguramente le pusiste *algo*."

El rostro de la mujer se suavizó inconscientemente. "Hubo algo," susurró ella. "Lo llamaba 'Ben' de vez en cuando. A él pareció gustarle; reía…"

"Ben? Por qué Ben?"

Los ojos de Raiha se humedecieron. "Ese era el nombre de su padre. Benjamin…" Después de un momento, su espalda se enderezó. "No me preguntes por él. Ha sido suficiente historia para un día."

Relena miró a la mujer. Quería odiarla por lo que le había hecho a Heero, pero todo lo que encontró que podía sentir era compasión. Las palabras de Heero sonaron en su memoria.

*Qué crees que sería más fácil de soportar? No tener una familia? O tener una familia que nunca se molestó en buscarte?*

"Nunca he sentido más pena por alguien en mi vida… que la que siento por ti, Hejiri Raiha." Tomó un respiro. "Tu hijo… es maravilloso. Casi lo arruinas. Pero afortunadamente para mí y la gente que se preocupa por él, no tuviste éxito. Es fuerte y leal. Infatigable. Moriría por mi y nuestro hijo. Y es capaz de amar. Esas cosas son una parte de *él*. No vinieron de ti."

Ella se movió hacia la puerta. "Lo que me hace sentir pena por ti, es que no lo conoces. Y nunca lo harás." Hubo una pausa. "Sabes, solía pensar que lo que somos se basa en quien provenimos. Entonces me enamoré de un hombre que no tenía idea de quien venía. Ahora lo sé mejor." Relena abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un viento otoñal manufacturado. "De una madre a otra… espero que nunca lo olvides."

La puerta se cerró tras ella mientras regresaba hacia el taxi en espera.

------

Él estaba dormido cuando se dejó entrar en la habitación del hotel. Retirando su abrigo, se acercó a la cama y lo miró. Su ceja tembló; de nuevo estaba perdido en sus sueños. Después de cambiarse a su camisón, Relena levantó el edredón y se deslizó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su cálido cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Relena?"

"Shh…" Ella tocó sus labios. "No quise despertarte."

"Regresaste." Él presionó un beso en su cabello. "Hueles a humo de cigarrillo, kirei."

"Me descubriste." Relena bajó su mano por su mejilla. "He estado sentada en un bar."

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. "Bueno… si es eso…" La rara sonrisa cayó. "Relena… yo…" se detuvo. "Yo… quería decir que lo siento… por lo de antes… no debí dejarte allá… fue imperdonable."

Relena se presionó más contra él. "Te amo tanto, Heero." Una lágrima perdida creó un charco en la base de su cuello.

Su brazo rodeó su hombro. "Qué pasa?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Nada. Sólo quería asegurar que lo supieras. Y por supuesto que te perdono. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Heero. Y nunca, nunca te dejaré."

Él acarició su cabello. "Creo que lo supe cuando aceptaste venir conmigo a esta misión sin sentido."

"No fue inútil, Heero." Ella contó sus latidos mientras golpeaban en su oído. "Honestamente puedes decirme que no aprendiste nada?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

Relena metió su mano en su camisa, calentando sus fríos dedos contra su piel desnuda. "Viniste aquí para averiguar quién eres, verdad?"

"Sí. Pero…"

"Dime quién eres, Heero."

"Relena…"

Sus dedos encontraron un pezón y comenzó a trazar una lenta figura alrededor. "Dime quién eres."

"Soy… Heero Yuy," comenzó él.

"Continúa."

"Soy… soy un antiguo piloto Gundam."

La mano de Relena se retractó para comenzar a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. "Sí."

"Soy uno de los hombres más peligroso en el universo."

Ella rió. "De acuerdo…"

"Soy…" Él observó mientras desabrochaba un tercer botón, luego un cuarto. "Soy tu esposo."

"Y…"

"Estoy… por agarrarte y rodarte de espalda."

Los ojos de Relena destellaron. "En mi delicada condición?"

Los ojos de Heero se cerraron mientras la realización, muy ausente, se instalaba. "Lo entiendo, Relena." Los abrió de nuevo para mirarla. "Sé quién soy. Debí haberlo sabido." Sus labios encontraron los suyos en un largo y sentimental beso. "Qué haría… qué sería sin ti?" Sus besos se movieron de su boca hacia su cuello.

Lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse en sus mejillas. "Aún serías tú. Nadie puede quitarte lo que es tuyo inherentemente." Ella atrapó su cabeza en sus manos, forzándolo a levantar su mirada. "Nadie puede quitarte a Heero Yuy… excepto Heero Yuy. Así como nadie puede tomarse el crédito por crear a Heero Yuy excepto Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy…" Él bajó sus dedos por su espina. "… es un afortunado hijo de perra."

"Por qué?"

Heero besó su seno derecho, luego el izquierdo. "Se enamoró de alguien que vio lo mejor y lo peor… y las aceptó ambas."

Las lágrimas cayeron a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. "No sólo las acepta. Las ama."

"Eso es lo que voy a darle a nuestro bebé, Relena." Sus labios jugaron en su estómago antes de bajarse para besar gentilmente su muy abultado vientre. "Amar lo mejor y lo peor de quienquiera que sea él."

"Es ella."

Heero levantó una ceja. "Lo veremos."

------

Marzo 27, 205 DC

La Tierra

"Puedo ver la cabeza!" declaró Sally Po. Ella miró entre las piernas de su paciente.

Heero miró a su retorcida esposa. "Escuchaste eso? Él tiene una cabeza."

Apretando sus dientes, Relena logró contener todos los sarcasmos. "ELLA!! *Ella* tiene… una cabeza!!"

"Relena… no demorará mucho más. Sólo unos pocos empujones más." Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Lo estás haciendo genial."

El dolor estaba creciendo. Relena sujetó la mano de Heero tan fuerte como pudo. Apenas hizo una mueca. Inhalando un enorme respiro, pujó con toda su fuerza. Un grito escapó de sus labios después de un largo momento de silencioso esfuerzo. Ella liberó el respiro.

"Muy bien," remarcó Sally. "Uno más, Relena. Sólo uno."

Heero giró su rostro en su cuello. "Puedes hacerlo," susurró él.

Relena asintió. Reuniendo cada onza de su fuerza, se preparó para empujar a su hijo al mundo. En sólo minutos, sería madre… por el resto de su vida. Estaba lista. La mano de Heero era cálida en la suya. Estaba listo.

La sala de parto resonó con un fuerte grito de dolor, inmediatamente seguido por el ahogado grito de un recién nacido. Relena abrió sus ojos para ver a Sally abrazando a un pequeño y arrugado infante. "Es un niño!" anunció ella.

Exhausta como estaba, Relena comenzó a reír. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Miró a su esposo quien estaba conmocionado en casi un estado catatónico. "Ganas, Yuy," logró decir. "Es un niño." Heero no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando el bebé. "Está bien?" le preguntó Relena a Sally.

Sally rió. "El bebé está bien. Mientras que *él*… bueno, lo está haciendo mejor que Duo cuando Hilde dio a luz a Abigail. Al menos aún está consciente." Con cuidado ella recostó al bebé en el estómago de Relena y se aproximó a Heero con un par de tijeras quirúrgicas. "Oye… papi." Él parpadeó y la miró. "Listo para tu trabajo?"

Él tomó las tijeras y lentamente comenzó a cortar el cordón que aún conectaba el niño al cuerpo de Relena. Cuando la tarea estuvo completa, secó una gota de sudor de su frente. Sally tomó las tijeras. "Te gustaría cargarlo?"

Heero asintió y aclaró su garganta. "Sí… me gustaría."

Sally alcanzó la esterilizada cobija que una enfermera le acercó. Envolviendo al infante, lo depositó en los brazos de su padre. Después de un segundo de mirar a padre e hijo, regresó al lado de Relena. "Muy bien, linda. Sé que estás cansada, pero hay un último empujón que tienes que hacer…"

Su intercambio pasó desapercibido para Heero mientras examinaba al pequeño. Su rostro estaba rojo y arrugado, pero Heero aún podía distinguir los rasgos perfectamente formados del niño. Nariz, boca, orejas, ojos… todo en los lugares apropiados. Luchó con la urgencia de contar pies y dedos. El bebé abrió su boca y la cerró en lo que podría pasar por un prematuro bostezo.

Heero le sonrió a su hijo. "Hola," susurró. Se giró y miró a Relena. "Soy padre."

Los ojos de Relena brillaron. Su brazo se levantó, llamándolo. Heero caminó hacia ella y gentilmente transfirió el bebé a sus brazos. Arrodillándose, él colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y delicadamente tocó la mejilla de su bebé con su mano libre. "Gracias," le dijo él. "Gracias por hacerme padre." Besó su frente.

Sally observó a los nuevos padres con una lágrima en su propio ojo. Aclarando su garganta, se dirigió a ellos. "Este hermoso varoncito tiene un nombre?"

La pareja intercambió una mirada. Relena finalmente le respondió a Sally. "Benjamin. Ben."

El entrecejo de Heero se arrugó. "Ben? Pensé que habíamos acordado William para un varón."

"Me gusta Ben."

Después de un segundo, el rostro de Heero se relajó. "A mí también." Él miró el bebé. "Bienvenido al mundo, Benjamin Yuy. Creo que te va a gustar." Su mirada encontró la de Relena. "A mí me gusta."

Relena cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios. "A mi también."

------

La ausencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo despertó a Relena. Su mano se estiró a su mitad de la cama; sus ojos lentamente se abrieron cuando la mano no encontró nada excepto su calor en las sábanas. Se sentó y parpadeó el sueño de sus ojos. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que era bien pasada la medianoche. Con preocupación, retiró las cobijas de sus piernas y se levantó.

La mansión Peacecraft estaba aterradoramente silenciosa en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo buscando calor mientras bajaba por el corredor. Era extraño. Aún esperaba tener que estirar sus brazos para hacerlo, como si todavía estuviera embarazada. Después de un mes, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a su antigua y delgada figura.

Su voz alcanzó sus oídos, haciéndola detenerse en seco. El sonido venía de la habitación del bebé. Tan tranquilamente como fuera posible, se acercó a la puerta, encontrándola abierta sólo una raja. La abrió un poco más para ver mejor adentro.

En la suave luz de la lámpara de un bebé, vio a su esposo, de pie al lado de la cuna de madera blanca, su hijo a salvo y seguro en sus brazos. Estaba hablándole al niño durmiente en un tono bajo y relajante. Relena se concentró en escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"… así que le pedí casarse conmigo. No creí que dijera 'no', pero aún estaba atemorizado. Sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando seas mayor. Mucho mayor." Heero levantó un poco a Ben, acomodándolo contra su hombro. "Y esa es toda la historia. Bueno… al menos tanta como puedo contarte en este momento. Te contaré más algún día." Él pausó; Relena se paralizó, preocupada de que la hubiese sentido. Después de un momento, continuó. "Lo que quiero que sepas ahora es que eres alguien… muy especial. Tienes un nombre del que puedes estar orgulloso. Y tienes una familia que te ama más que a nada en el mundo."

Relena presionó una mano en su boca mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

­­"­Me tomó mucho tiempo estar orgulloso de quien soy. Probablemente nunca lo habría estado sin tu madre. Y ahora tú." Heero cerró sus ojos. "No tienes que preocuparte de que te deje. Porque nunca va a pasar." Él depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hijo. "Te amo mucho y a tu mamá como para irme."

El corredor estaba tan oscuro y tranquilo como antes, pero mientras Relena caminaba la corta distancia hacia su habitación, de alguna forma, fue mucho menos atemorizante.

------

------

Fin

------

------


End file.
